


Misery

by ride_sinner



Category: Padz and Friends
Genre: BroCon, F/M, Gen, Gijinka, High School, Human AU, Incest, Lemon, Padz and Friends - Freeform, Personification, doing the do, siscon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_sinner/pseuds/ride_sinner
Summary: Mata merah itu masih terpaku menatap sepasang iris merah jambu. Secercah cahaya mentari sore menembus korden, hanya itu yang menerangi mereka berdua. Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh itu. Sejenak kemudian seulas senyum muncul di wajah mereka berdua.





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Padz and Friends characters belongs to Mimin Beruang. Saya hanya meminjam untuk menistai //WOY.
> 
> Personifikasi dari institusi pendidikan yang ada di Indonesia, khususnya Yogyakarta.
> 
> Human AU/high school AU.
> 
> Yudhistira Banyu Pradana = SMA 6 Yogyakarta  
> Dewika Kirana = SMA 5 Yogyakarta
> 
> Why they both count as incest?  
> Better check the tumblr first at padzandfriends.tumblr.com
> 
> Cheers!

“Jadi, 50 ml HCl 1 molar diencerkan dengan 100 ml air..” Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu sembari membaca sebuah diktat yang ia taruh di meja. Tangannya memegang pipet tetes dan yang satu mengambil tabung ukur. Kacamatanya berkilat, tatapan matanya tajam dan dengan teliti membaca. Sejenak kemudian ia sibuk mengambil larutan di botol berwarna coklat gelap menggunakan pipet. Saking pekatnya larutan itu, terlihat asap tipis muncul di ujung pipetnya. Penuh kehati – hatian ia pindahkan larutan itu ke dalam tabung ukur. Ia mengambil larutan beberapa kali hingga diperoleh volume yang diinginkan. Larutan asam pekat itu dituangnya ke dalam tabung reaksi. “Bagus. Sekarang airnya.” Ia membenarkan kacamatanya, lalu mengambil gelas beker. Ketika ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mengambil air, didengarnya suara langkah kaki mendekat menuju laboratorium kimia. Ah, pasti Yudha pulang dari main atau mungkin Alva yang ingin menanyakan PR, pikir Dana melanjutkan kegiatannya. Begitu selesai memutar keran dan mengisi gelas beker itu dengan air, pintu laboratorium berderit sedikit terbuka. Dana melirik ke arah pintu, namun tak berkata apa – apa, ia kembali ke meja dan menaruh gelas beker berisi penuh air.

“Sibuk ya?” sebuah suara terdengar dari luar pintu laboratorium.

“Hm. Siapa?” balas Dana yang matanya masih terfokus kepada pipet yang dipegangnya.

“Ini aku, Dan..”

“Kalau gak penting, lewat SMS kan juga bisa.” Sahut Dana sembari meneteskan air ke dalam tabung reaksi.

“Apa’an, kamu sendiri nggak pernah bales SMS..”

Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Dana, ia menaruh pipet ke dalam gelas beker. Beranjak dari kursinya dan kemudian melepaskan sepasang sarung tangan karet yang ia gunakan. Ia menuju ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya lebih lebar. Di sisi pintu bersandar seorang gadis berambut pendek, merah jambu, irisnya yang berwarna senada melirik ke arah Dana. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam pandangan itu. “Oh, Mbak Kirana.” sapa Dana dengan ekspresi datar.

“Ih, kamu itu, dihubungi pasti gak pernah bisa..” jawab Kirana sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena kesal. Dana yang melihat kelakuan kembarannya seperti itu hanya dapat menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis. “Kamu masih sama aja ya.”

“Jadi ini toh yang kamu kerjain selama ini?” kata Kirana sambil melihat-lihat isi rak laboratorium adik laki – lakinya itu.

“Iya, gitulah. Biasa, proyek penelitian.”

“Terus habis ini kamu mau lanjutin lagi?” Tanya Kirana sambil menerawang ke salah satu tabung reaksi yang berisi larutan berwarna ungu. “Ya, kalau misal—“ “Masa kakakmu dateng kamu diemin gitu aja?” Kirana menatap ke arah Dana, seakan mengintimidasi. “E-eh, nggak kok..” “Yaudah, kita beresin dulu terus ngobrol, yuk?” Senyuman tersungging di bibir Kirana.

Keduanya kini membereskan peralatan Dana, beberapa larutan yang sudah ia gunakan dibuang namun ada beberapa yang disimpan kembali. Kemudian Dana dan Kirana mencuci gelas beker, tabung reaksi, pipet, dan alat – alat lainnya bersama. “Jadi, gimana?” tanya Kirana. “Gimana apanya?” Dana membenarkan kacamatanya. Tangannya menggenggam busa untuk mencuci. Ada sedikit air terciprat di kedua lensanya. “Yaa..setelah sekian lama kita gak ketemu..” “Hmm?” “Apa kamu gak kangen?” Kirana melirik ke arah adiknya.

Dana menghentikan tangannya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke kakaknya. “Kangen?” Dana membenarkan kacamatanya lagi, padahal posisi kacamatanya dari tadi tidak berubah. “Iya, aku kangen kamu, Dan.”

Kata – kata itu cukup membuat pemuda berambut merah itu canggung. Ia menaruh peralatan eksperimennya dengan sedikit gugup. “Udah semua kan?” Dana berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Ini pipetnya.” Kirana memberikan alat itu ke tangan Dana. Kedua mata mereka beradu pandang. Sepasang mata yang tegas namun menenangkan, pikir Kirana. “Kak?” Sapaan Dana menyadarkan Kirana. “Eh, iya, maaf.” Kirana mengalihkan pandangannya. “Huh, kenapa minta maaf?” kata Dana sambil nyengir. “Nggak, bukan apa – apa.” Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Dana hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

“Eh, Dan, kacamatamu basah.” Kirana kemudian melepas kacamata Dana dan mengelapnya dengan saputangan yang ia bawa. “Kak, sebenernya aku juga gak masalah kalau kacamata itu basah.” Kirana tidak mengacuhkannya, ia mengeringkan kacamata saudaranya itu kemudian memasangnya. “Nah, udah bagus sekarang,” komentarnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Kirana yang lembut kini mengelus pipi Dana. Elusan yang begitu lama tidak Dana rasakan setelah Kirana pindah jauh ke selatan. Elusan yang terakhir ia rasakan mungkin ketika mereka berdua melakukan hal itu, kejadian yang mungkin seharusnya sudah lama mereka lupakan. Pipi Dana pun menghangat, begitu juga paras Kirana yang manis mulai merona.

Tangan Kirana yang satu kini juga mengelus pipi kiri Dana, entah apa yang mampu membuat mereka bisa tetap terdiam menatap satu sama lain. Mungkin memori yang mereka putar sekarang berbagi hal yang sama. Memori tentang perasaan mereka satu sama lain, perasaan yang sebenarnya terlarang.

Dana perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kirana dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya. “D-Dana..” Dana masih memandangi wajah kakaknya, terkadang melirik ke arah leher jenjangnya. “Aku masih nggak bisa lupa tentang hari itu,” kata Dana sambil menatap dalam – dalam iris merah jambu itu. “B-bodoh, bukannya kita udah janji—“ “Nggak lagi? Kamu yakin?” jawab Dana sambil tersenyum geli. Kirana memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Telunjuk Dana menyentuh dagu kakak perempuannya dan mengarahkan wajahnya menatap Dana. “Dan, kamu yakin?” “Buat apa aku bohong sama diri sendiri? Kamu sendiri?”

Senyum itu kembali, senyum yang sama seperti dahulu ketika Kirana dalam pelukan adiknya. Wajah mereka saling mendekat, Kirana memejamkan matanya. Sebuah sensasi yang lembut dan basah terasa di bibir pemuda itu. Pagutan demi pagutan dinikmati oleh gadis itu, kehangatan itu terasa di bibirnya. Perlahan Dana mendorong mundur tubuh Kirana yang masih dalam dekapannya, disandarkannya pada tembok laboratorium, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan bibirnya .”Hhh..mm..D-Dana..” Napas mereka berdua mulai memburu. Pagutan berubah menjadi lumatan, terkadang diselingi gigitan pelan di bibir bawah masing – masing. Tangan Kirana yang mengalung pada leher adiknya, perlahan turun ke arah kerah kemeja seragam Dana sembari mengelus lehernya. Jemarinya perlahan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja pemuda berkacamata itu, dirabanya dada adiknya yang bidang. “..mmh, Dan, kamu emang udah tumbuh besar ya.” kata Kirana sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Senyuman nakal muncul di wajah Dana yang kemudian dengan cepat menciumi leher kakaknya yang jenjang. Kirana yang bersandar di tembok hanya dapat melenguh menerima ‘serangan’ dari bibir adiknya itu. Tangan Dana pun tak tinggal diam, beberapa kali dielusnya pinggul Kirana dan terkadang diremasnya paha kakaknya yang terbalut jeans ketat. Ciuman Dana di leher gadis berambut pink itu kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan – jilatan yang cukup membuat tubuh gadis di hadapannya itu bergetar karena keenakan. Satu tangan Dana beranjak ke arah leher, mengelusnya, lalu perlahan turun ke kancing paling atas dari kemeja Kirana.

Tangan Kirana kini sudah berhasil melepas semua kancing seragam adiknya, telapak tangannya mengelus dan meraba dada bidang Dana, terkadang juga turun ke perutnya. Sementara itu ia  juga merasakan perlahan kancing kemejanya dibuka satu per satu oleh Dana, bagian atas dadanya mulai terlihat. “—Dan.” Tangan Kirana menghentikan tangan adiknya yang akan membuka kancing berikutnya, yang sudah pasti akan memperlihatkan salah satu daerah pribadi miliknya. “Hhh, kenapa..?” tanya Dana yang napasnya sudah memburu. “Jangan di sini, jendelanya masih terbuka.” “Kau ini..”

Sekejap kemudian Dana menggendong kakaknya seperti pengantin pria menggendong pasangannya. “Eh?” Kirana terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Dana. Bibir Dana memberi sebuah kecupan ke bibir kakaknya, kemudian membawa Kirana keluar dari laboratorium.

“Kita mau ke mana?” Tanya Kirana sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher adiknya. “Suatu tempat,” senyum misterius tampak di wajahnya. Jantung Kirana berdegup kencang, Dana membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan 4 buah tempat tidur dan terlihat sebuah rak besar berisi obat – obatan di ujung ruangan. “UKS?” Dana membaringkan tubuh gadis manis itu di salah satu tempat tidur, kemudian ia melepaskan kemejanya sendiri.

Kirana melihat adiknya sudah bertelanjang dada, mengikuti dengan melepas kancingnya hingga kemejanya terbuka penuh. Dana memandangi tubuh kakaknya itu kemudian menjilat bibirnya. “Sini, adikku yang nakal,” goda Kirana sambil menyibakkan kemejanya. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berambut merah yang sudah dikuasai nafsu itu menindih tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu. Bibirnya menyusuri mulai dari kening, pipi, hingga ke leher. Kulitnya yang putih susu sedikit berkilat karena liur dari lidah Dana yang tak henti – hentinya menjilati leher jenjang itu.

”Uukh..Dan..” Tubuh Kirana merinding akibat perlakuan adiknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Dana dan mengelus – elus rambut merah pemuda itu. Tangan Dana mengelus pundak saudarinya kemudian turun hingga telapaknya menyentuh dada gadis itu, terasa lembut walau masih dalam balutan pakaian dalamnya. Mulut Dana mengikuti ke tempat di mana tangannya berada. Ia menciumi bagian atas dada Kirana hingga kakaknya menggeliat karena geli.

“Kirana, punyamu lumayan juga ya.” komentar Dana sambil menyeringai nakal, diremasnya dada Kirana sedikit keras.

“Ahhk— K-kamu ini, dasar.”

Jemari Dana yang tidak sabar, melepaskan bra Kirana dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Sejenak ia memandangi ‘aset’ milik kakaknya, sepertinya ia diam karena terkesima. “Tunggu apalagi, Dan?” Kirana mengerlingkan matanya. Bibir Dana yang basah karena ludah pun menyambar ujung dada Kirana yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Kirana memejamkan matanya dan mendesah merasakan permainan lidah Dana pada titik sensitifnya itu. Telunjuk dan ibu jari Dana memilin ujung dada Kirana yang satu.

“Ahh, Dan..!!” Tangan Kirana yang memeluk kepala adiknya itu, menekan, hisapan Dana pada dadanya semakin kuat.

“Hhh..Kirana.” Ucap Dana di sela ‘kegiatan’-nya.

Tangan Dana yang satu beranjak turun ke jeans Kirana yang masih tertutup rapat, dibukanya kancing celana panjang itu, kemudian menarik turun zipper yang ada di sana.

“Dana, sampai kapan kamu mau memainkan bibirmu di situ—Ukkh..!!” Kirana merasakan sebuah tekanan pada daerah sensitif di antara kedua kakinya. Telunjuk Dana menekan – nekan daerah pribadi kakak perempuannya itu. Sensasi seperti kejutan listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kirana, sekali, dua kali, semakin banyak, berbanding lurus dengan rangsangan dari telunjuk Dana.

“Akhh..Dan—Aku—Jangan—“ desah Kirana terpatah – patah akibat perlakuan pada daerah sensitifnya.

“Terakhir kali, kau tidak sesensitif ini.” Ujar Dana sembari mengecup dada kakaknya.

Lidah Dana kembali menyusuri leher putih itu, ia sangat menikmati reaksi kakaknya saat ia melakukan bagian itu. Ketika Dana menggigit pelan pundak dan leher Kirana, sebuah impuls yang sangat besar menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kirana. Seketika, Kirana mendorong badan adiknya yang lebih besar dan membuatnya berbaring di kasur.

“Kirana?” Dana kaget melihat kakaknya kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya sayu, menyiratkan hasrat sudah menguasai tubuh kakanya itu.

“Kamu salah Dan, sudah melakukan itu tadi.” kata Kirana menggenggam milik adiknya yang masih berada di dalam celana.

“Uhh..!!” Pemuda itu meringis ketika merasakan remasan tangan kakaknya pada bagian tubuhnya itu.

Kirana menciumi perut adiknya, kemudian dengan cekatan melepas ikat pinggang Dana, membuka zipper-nya dan mengeluarkan ‘barang’ adiknya itu.

“Kirana, kamu mau ap—“ Belum selesai Dana berkata, Kirana sudah memasukkan milik Dana ke dalam mulutnya. Dana memejamkan matanya dan menengadah, belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi sehebat ini. Lidah Kirana yang hangat menjilati seluruh bagian miliknya.

“Mmm..” Decakan bibir Kirana terdengar saat menghisap. Dana tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat, ia tak menyangka kakaknya bisa menjadi seliar ini. Kedua tangannya hanya diam, meremas kuat – kuat tepian kasur.

“Mana? Katanya kamu berani main kasar?” goda Kirana sambil meremas pelan milik Dana yang sudah tegak.

“Akkh..!! Kalau sama perempuan aku—“ Sekali lagi Kirana membungkam mulut Dana dengan cara memainkan lidahnya pada ujung organ sensitif Dana. Kirana kembali memasukkan barang Dana ke dalam mulutnya, dan kini cukup dalam hingga Dana dapat merasakan pangkal lidah Kirana menyentuh ujung miliknya.

“Uhhk—Dan, ternyata gak muat semuanya..” Kirana berkomentar, sudut bibirnya basah dengan liurnya dan mungkin bercampur dengan precum Dana.

Kirana kemudian melepas jeans juga pakaian dalamnya, kini tak ada sehelai benang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kirana memposisikan diri di atas tubuh adiknya, ia melihat tatapan adiknya yang menandakan ketidakpercayaan bahwa kakak perempuannya bisa berubah 180 derajat di atas ranjang.

“Fufufu..kau ini, bisa-bisanya kaget gara – gara kakakmu seperti ini.” Goda Kirana sambil menggesekkan daerah sensitifnya pada paha Dana.

“S-setelah sekian lama nggak bertemu, jelas saja aku kaget.” Dana berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup akibat perlakuan kakak perempuannya itu pada pahanya, ada sensasi hangat dan basah ia rasakan di situ.

“Alasan, adik laki – lakiku yang nakal, ternyata bisa saja dikalahkan olehku.” Kirana pun menyambar bibir Dana dengan bibirnya, lumatannya lebih ganas hingga Dana kini merasakan sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Tangan Kirana menggenggam milik Dana kemudian perlahan mengarahkannya pada organ intimnya. Pinggul Kirana perlahan bergerak maju dan milik Dana perlahan memasuki tubuh Kirana.

“Kkkhh—“ sebuah desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mulut mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Kirana memancing dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih dahulu. Dana kemudian memeluk tubuh kembarannya itu dan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Tempat tidur mereka berderit ketika Kirana berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Dana. Semakin cepat gerakan mereka berdua, semakin keras desahan yang mereka keluarkan.

“Akhh..haahh..Dana, nggh..!!”

“Kirana, hhhh..”

“Hhh, Dana, kamu akan selesai lebih dahulu.” Kirana mengerling nakal sambil memutar pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

“Akhh..!! Kak—“ Sensasi seperti ingin meledak muncul dalam tubuh Dana. Gerakan pinggulnya berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia membalas dengan menyentakkan pinggulnya, membuat miliknya menekan ke Kirana lebih dalam. Kirana menjerit tertahan merasakan perlakuan adiknya itu.

“Dan..ahhn—“ Kirana semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap itu akan membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tak tahan untuk segera mengeluarkan seluruh manifestasi hasratnya.

Sepertinya ‘taktik’ Dana berhasil, Dana merasakan impuls yang besar dan intens menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu. Ia berusaha menahannya dengan menggigit pundak Kirana hingga meninggalkan bekas.

“Hei, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu, Dana..nnhh..” Dana semakin terpacu, kini tak henti – hentinya ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Kirana hanya mendesah nakal menikmati respon adiknya, pancingannya sungguh berhasil.

“Kirana—aku—“ ucap Dana di sela – sela desahannya.

“Apa? Udah nggak kuat?” Kirana kemudian mengecup bibir adiknya. Dana menggelengkan kepala, namun peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tatapan matanya yang sudah tidak fokus lagi, berkata sebaliknya.

“Aku nggak akan kalah dari kakakku.” Dana menantang sambil tersenyum nakal, kedua tangannya meremas punggung Kirana. Keduanya benar – benar seperti hilang pikiran. Untung saja sekolah itu sudah sepi, jika tidak maka desahan mereka akan terdengar oleh semua orang karena saking kerasnya.

Dana begitu menikmati posisinya sekarang, rasanya ia tak ingin bergantian. Desahan dari mulut kembarannya, peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, pinggul mereka yang bergerak berusaha saling mengimbangi, mengisi penuh memori Dana sore itu.

Hingga akhirnya desakan dari dalam tubuhnya tak tertahankan lagi. Tangan Dana meremas rambut merah jambu itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat.

Pinggul Dana menyentak keras dan menegang, sebuah desahan panjang kemudian terpatah – patah muncul dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu. Kirana pun memejamkan mata, desahnya tertahan, merasakan sebuah sensasi hangat yang memancar kuat dari organ sensitif Dana. Dana melepaskan ciumannya dan napasnya terengah – engah.

“Kan…apa kubilang, kau selesai duluan Dana.” Senyuman menggoda muncul di wajah Kirana yang berkeringat.

“Huh, kali ini saja, kau kubiarkan mengungguliku, Kirana,” balas Dana dengan seringai nakal di antara napasnya yang masih memburu.

Secercah cahaya sore menembus korden ruang UKS, hari akan berganti malam. Kedua mata merah itu masih terpaku menatap sepasang iris merah jambu. Peluh benar- benar membanjiri tempat tidur mereka. Mereka berpelukan dan berusaha mengatur napas masing – masing. Sejenak kemudian seulas senyum muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Dana.

“Terima kasih, Dana. Aku menyayangimu.”


End file.
